Gundam SEED: Protectors of the Chosen One
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: [Gundam SeedxHarry Potter crossover] Set after episode 50. kira is floating in space when suddenly, a light came to him, bringing him to an entirely new world together. his job: Be a protector of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gundam SEED: Protectors of the Chosen One**_

**A/N: **There are no pairings in this fic. If there is something implied leave it alone; I decided already that there are no pairings. If you think there is, tell me, maybe I'll change my mind. But, I most probably won't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam SEED. I am merely making this fic out of entertainment so don't sue me.

Please Review!

**Chapter 1**

_A Whole New World_

Kira Yamato closed his eyes slowly. He barely saw Athrun Zala, his best friend, and Cagalli Yula Atha, his twin sister, both who were going to retrieve him. Kira felt entirely devoid of thought, nothing going into his mind except barely moving shadows.

…_so tired…_

After the battle with Rau he had barely any effort in moving, added with the guilt trip caused by Fllay's death.

…_so tired…_

_WHOA!_

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped him, lighting his surroundings with a white glow. He strained to open his eyes slowly, using every last bit of strength he could muster to move his arm towards the light. Without warning, he felt himself being pulled into the portal, and as he strained to pull himself out, adrenaline running in his veins, he hold on to the nearest thing he can grab unto—this time, Athrun, and pulled him into the portal. Cagalli had been pulled as well, since she was holding Athrun's arm.

As Kira, Athrun and Cagalli were pulled into the portal, their thoughts pulled the beloved woman unknowingly, disappearing as well.

_Lacus!_

_-Flashback-_

"_Lacus-sama?" Andrew asked Lacus Clyne gently. The young woman had suddenly stared into space, transfixed at an image he never even saw._

"_Kira! Athrun! Cagalli! I can hear them… wait for me!" She said as she raised her arm… and disappeared into the night._

"_Lacus-sama!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Uh, my head… where am I?" Said Cagalli softly, holdig hear head.

"Uh, I have a major headache." She grumbled. Moving her head, she saw the sprawled figures of Kira, Athrun and Lacus. She waked each of them up. Lacus sat up, cleaning her clothes off. Kira rubbed his head, his adrenaline slowly fading. Athrun stood up and gazed at his surroundings. It was dark, but light escaped through the thick leaves of trees, giving at least a little bit of light. Athrun deduced that they must be in a forest and it was midday. Staring forward he saw shadows in the far distance, and an inaudible voice. Turning to his friends he said,

"You heard that?" the rest of his friends nodded.

"Well let's go!"

"Now- Blast Ended Skrewts won't hurt ya… ther' beautiful creatures, aren' they?" Rubeus Hagrid said, in his lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid turned to the mass of teenagers surrounding him and said, "Harry! Ya go on and pat one, Don't be afraid!"

Hagrid coaxed a young boy to come over. He stepped forward and the wind blew, showing his olive green eyes and a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. This boy's name was Harry Potter. He extended a hand to touch a Blast Ended Skrewt when the bushes in the Forbidden Forest moved. He stood, transfixed at the four teenagers emerging from the forest. They were so far the strangest people they had ever seen.

Athrun moved a bush softly, just to let him, Kira and Cagalli pass. Lacus was leading the way towards the voice. Kira was very, very weak. They had to get to a hospital fast, and let Kira rest. Lacus turned around and said,

"You guys okay? Kira, hang on… we're almost there." And hurried towards the light. Moving aside to let the three pass, she stared at the teenagers about her age and a gigantic person as well. Athrun and Kira stopped midway at taking a step, and gazed openmouthed, eyes widening.

Cagalli said, "Where are we?" and Kira blacked out.

"Kira!" Lacus screamed. Cagalli and Athrun lunged after him, holding him before he collapsed to the ground. Cagalli held his head on her lap as she sank down to the ground.

"Kira…? Kira!" Cagalli faced Lacus and Athrun, eyes brimmed with tears she tightly held unto, not willing to let them fall.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Cagalli said. Athrun and Lacus nodded. They made a move to carry Kira, not minding the students anymore, when the gigantic person stepped forward and said in a booming voice.

"Wait! We can help you!" Hagrid said, extending a hand.

The teenagers faced him, stopping momentarily.

"You…can?" Cagalli asked. "well hurry up!" She commanded. Hagrid looked taken back as he got hold of Kira in his arms.

Lacus clasped her hands together. Smiling sweetly, she moved towards Hagrid and said,

"Please ignore my companion and kindly take my friend here-" she pointed to Kira. "-to a hospital where he can rest. We will stay here."

Hagrid nodded and walked towards the castle in view. Lacus turned to Athrun and Cagalli, who were staring at a distance.

"Athrun? Cagalli? What are you staring at-oh."

Lacus stopped. A moment later, she beamed and bounded towards the three students who didn't fall back like the rest of them. Athrun and Cagalli reluctantly followed her.

They studied the three students carefully. For some reason, the three were wearing… dresses? No, they wore… robes. Why would people wear robes?! One had bushy hair, a girl, with two big front teeth. There were two boys. The other one, to her left, had startlingly olive green eyes with a scar on his forehead. The other one was staring at Lacus the most, openmouthed. He had light brownish blonde hair.

The three students scrutinized the visitors closely. The girl with pink hair wore a short dress, a kimono with long sleeves and a trenchcoat, that much Harry deduced. Ron stared at her the most, which Harry found amusing. Hermione was staring at the golden pin on her hair. It seemed customized, just made for her. Certainly, it did not look cheap.

The guy had dark blue hair until his shoulders. To Harry's surprise, he had green eyes as well! Only Harry's eyes were olive green, his eyes were the shade of emerald. He wore strange clothes too. Something like a suit.

The girl looked much more normal with blonde hair. But her eyes were a bit like amber. She was dressed the same way as the guy. The other guy had brown hair, normal as well. But he had amethyst eyes…

Harry was almost positive he had lavender eyes… but that was a strange color. He wore a suit as well.

"Hello! My name is Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you." The girl with pink hair announced. Her voice was melodious.

"These are my friends." She continued. She pointed to the blue haired guy. "Athrun Zala." She pointed to the girl. "And Cagalli Yula Atha."

The two nodded, smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure." They said.

The three individuals smiled in return. "My name is Hermione Granger." Introduced the girl. A green eyed boy moved closer and said. "I'm Harry Potter."

The guy next to him waited for a reaction. With the confused looks of the newcomers, he said. "You haven't heard of Harry Potter before?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed and gestured with his hands. "Unbelievable! You haven't hea--'' the guy quickly shut up. "By the way, my name is Ronald Weasley, call me Ron." He added quickly.

"Nice to meet you Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli." They said to them. They opened their mouth to speak but were interrupted by a guy with slicked back blond hair and two bodyguards who were snarling menacingly. Lacus had stayed behind Athrun. Cagalli and Athrun boldly stood their ground.

"Muggles, eh? Wouldn't pass it to you, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. Making friends with muggles!" the blond boy laughed.

Athrun deduced that the blond boy was insulting his newfound friends, for their faces were contorted with rage. He decided to help them out.

"Leave them alone."

The guy faced him. "Brave, aren't you, muggle? I'm Draco Malfoy, a name you should remember well."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to worship, anyway?"

Malfoy turned red with anger, and yelled, "Watch your mouth! My father has a high influence n the ministry!"

"Influence? Lacus has more influence than even the president so drop it! You are talking to the most powerful figures in the government!"

Malfoy took out a stick.

"Going to poke him? That wouldn't work." Cagalli said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lacus moved from behind Athrun and said, "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. We disturbed you. Peace couldn't be achieved this way. Athrun, Cagalli. Please."

Malfoy scrunched his face up and waved his stick-I mean wand. "Stup—"

"That would be quite enough, Mr. Malfoy." Said a bearded old man, accompanied by more figures in robes.

"Hello, Ms. Clyne, Ms. Atha, Mr. Zala." Dumbledore greeted them. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Information

**A/N: **First chapter is short, do forgive me for that. So far I've been trying to introduce them to Hogwarts. Here's the next chapter!

**Please Read and Review!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam SEED. I do this for entertainment and for better writing prowess so don't sue me.

* * *

"Hogwarts?" Cagalli laughed. "What is Hogwarts, anyway?"

"It is a school, Ms. Atha." Dumbledore replied. "A school for witches and wizards."

"How do you know my name?" Cagalli demanded.

Ignoring her, Lacus asked, "a school… for witches? And wizards?"

"Correct, Ms. Clyne."

"Magic doesn't exist." Athrun sated flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Magic does exist, Mr. Zala. You just don't see it. it is hidden for plain view. Hidden from Muggles, non Magic folk." An old woman with a stern face replied to his statement coolly.

"So I presume you're all witches and wizards?" Lacus said, getting the conversation back on track.

"Perhaps it would be better to talk in my office, wouldn't you say, professor?"

When the woman nodded, the old man faced them with a smile.

"Let's adjourn to my office; away from prying ears. Would Mr. Zala, Ms. Clyne, Ms. Atha come with us?" Dumbledore gestured. Leading the way, he led the bewildered visitors towards the majestic castle. The old woman faced the students.

"You too, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." The three nodded and ran towards the castle, desperately trying to catch up with Dumbledore and their new friends.

The lady professor said. "Would you students go to your next class at once." And left the remaining clueless and shocked, nowhere near to solving any questions they had before the teachers appeared.

* * *

Short, I know. But I've lost all ideas in this one… ideas are most welcome!!!

Please read and review, peoples!


End file.
